


Art for "Counterpoint" by PlaneJane

by alby_mangroves



Series: Paperlegends, Merlin Big Bang [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for "Counterpoint" by PlaneJane, created for Merlin Paper Legends Big Bang 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Counterpoint" by PlaneJane

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Counterpoint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/921453) by [PlaneJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaneJane/pseuds/PlaneJane). 



**Title: Art for "[Counterpoint](921453/chapters/1789640)"** , a  **[paperlegends](http://www.livejournal.com/editjournal.bml?journal=alby_mangroves&delayedid=41)**  big bang by  **[planejane](http://www.livejournal.com/editjournal.bml?journal=alby_mangroves&delayedid=41)**  
 **Artist:[alby_mangroves](http://www.livejournal.com/editjournal.bml?journal=alby_mangroves&delayedid=41)**  
 **Fandom:**  Merlin  
 **Pairing:**  Arthur/Merlin  
 **Characters:**  Arthur Pendragon, Merlin  
 **Rating:**  PG-13  
 **Media:**  Conte Crayon and charcoal on paper, watercolour paints and pencils  
 **Disclaimer:**  I own nothing. No harm or disrespect is intended.  
  
 **Story Summary:**  Twenty years after The Great Purge and the continuing effects of a High Priestess’s curse, Albion is a nation on the brink of collapse. Not even High Chancellor Uther Pendragon’s Compatibility Regime can curb the plummeting population. To add to his troubles, his wayward son, Arthur, makes no disguise of his unwillingness to wed. With good reason. Arthur is secretly leading the Movement, a covert organisation plotting to overthrow the government and return magic to Albion. Not to mention, it’s been foreseen that Arthur’s future, his destiny, is an indomitable union with a warlock—not marriage to the farm-boy matched to him by Uther’s Compatibility Machines.  
  
 **Notes:**  Thank you to  **[altocello](http://www.livejournal.com/editjournal.bml?journal=alby_mangroves&delayedid=41)**  and  **[amphigoury](http://www.livejournal.com/editjournal.bml?journal=alby_mangroves&delayedid=41)**  for helping with Beta and cheering and generally putting up with all my nonsense. It was pretty challenging drawing them young, and also under stress and in pain. In future, I'd appreciate it if you could strongly discourage me from the erroneous belief that I can paint. Anything, ever. Thank you also to  **[the_muppet](http://www.livejournal.com/editjournal.bml?journal=alby_mangroves&delayedid=41)**  for being a fantastic mod. You're amazing.  
  
 **Dear**[planejane](http://www.livejournal.com/editjournal.bml?journal=alby_mangroves&delayedid=41), when you told me you were writing a dystopian au where Arthur and Merlin would be living in an arranged marriage situation, all I could think about was the delicious forced cohabitation which would ensue. I thought I knew what I was in for. WELL. It's so much more incredible than I could have wished. There is an element of science fiction which I love, and you've drawn on books I adore for your inspiration. I love this story so much, the paced development of it, the incredible tension between two people forced to live together, not realising their destiny is each other. I love that Uther's madness brings them together, which means in effect he's the architect of his own foretold downfall. It's absolutely brilliant, and I was moved to tears several times while reading. I don't think I could do this amazing story the justice it deserves. I wish I could have done more for it, and for you. Thanks for your patience and understanding through what was a really difficult time for me. ♥

 

 

 

[ ](http://s1218.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/CounterpointCover_zps226973b6.jpg.html)

1\. Cover Art

[ ](http://s1218.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/Divider2_zps954a598f.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s1218.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/Divider1_zpse2665314.jpg.html)

2\. DIviders

[ ](http://s1218.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/AHandsomeMask_zps4178c718.jpg.html)

3\. A Handsome Mask

[ ](http://s1218.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/MendingThatsAll_zps4e8f294a.jpg.html)

5\. Mending, That's All

[ ](http://s1218.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/Merlin_Counterpoint_zps2f747980.jpg.html)

5\. Merlin in a blue suit

[ ](http://s1218.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/HearYourHeartBeating2_zps092d4107.jpg.html)

6\. Hear Your Heart Beating

Thanks for looking :)

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/31397.html) | [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/) | [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
